Erotic Persuasion
by Daredevil fangirl
Summary: Kyoko's been scouted for 'Bliss' 's latest commercial and she's ecstatic at this once in a lifetime opportunity. However, she forgets to read the fine print in the contract-a mistake, she finds, that leads to the loss of her innocence. TWO SHOT!


**A/N: I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT! OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!But I'm starting to wish I did. Then maybe I'd release the chapters faster!**

**Thanks for looking into my latest story! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Slowly, but surely, she took off the sheer silk robe, to reveal an even more filmy negligee. She gazed at herself in the mirror, drinking in the reflection of her sensuous figure, standing causally on one side. Her long , shiny, black hair cascaded into soft curls, and gently fell over the soft, luscious mounds beneath the intricate lacework that criss-crossed along her neckline.

Kyoko smiled mysteriously and lightly flipped her hair back. She turned slowly to face the futon. Her robe was not completely off. It hung loosely at her arms, her soft, creamy skinned arms slipping out of the sleeves. Placing a hand on her hips, she leaned to one side and opened her mouth to speak. She pouted sexily, staring at the futon where he would be sitting, and then froze.

"GYAAAAAAHHH!", she suddenly let out a horrific scream, rudely waking up Taisho and Okami san from a well earned siesta. Struggling out of the offending attire and wig, she flung them across the room as though they carried some filthy disease . She fell to her knees, and curled up naked, into a fetal position, shuddering with shame and guilt.

Shame, at having worn such indecent attire fit for a top class carnivorous slut willing to prance about nude in front of a man.

Guilt, for having_ liked_ to put up such a performance for an imaginary audience.

Guilt again , for having _wanted _to put herself on display to seduce the man she loved.

And guilt once more , for having imagined even for a _secon_d, that Tsuruga san loved her back and would have been only too happy to put up with this nonsense!

"I can't do this! I can't! I can't!", she sobbed, banging the floor hard with her fist. The sharp pain that ran through her knuckles was her punishment for having such impure thoughts! Her punishment for having been so stupid! For having been so blind! God, if any of the things she had done ever came under crime, she would have been locked up for a good long ten years by now..

Kyoko crawled into her futon. She wrapped herself in the warm blanket as an icy draft cut through her, making her shiver, Putting her hand under the pillow , she carefully pulled out a beautifully made, super realistic doll of her sempai.

"What do I do?", she implored with the doll who looked silently back at her. Gently entwining her fingers around it's arms, she began to move it's arms, and mimic his voice as he scolded her.

"It's your fault Mogami san!", ' pretend Ren' scolded her. "Because of your stupid mistake, you are forced to now do something you're going to absolutely hate! And worst of all, you agreed to it! No one forced you into this job !"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!", Kyoko wept. "Next time, I'll be more careful! I promise!"

"Next time? There's no next time! What are you going to do about _this_ time?"

Kyoko stopped crying and replied in between sniffles, "I'll..I won't do it! I'll back off!"

'I see. And what about your so called 'professionalism'?"

Kyoko slowly sat up, staring at the doll as if it had lost it's mind, though it had none to begin with. "You mean..I should go for it?"

"Do you really want me to answer that for you?", 'pretend Ren' said drily. "You've agreed to this. . Innocently. Ignorantly." Kyoko winced slightly at the harshness of every word, though it was her, doing all the talking. " But nevertheless, you agreed. If you have even a tiny bit of a pride as an actress, you'll know that you'll save everyone a lot of inconvenience by keeping your word."

Kyoko stared at the doll in silence, racking her head for some reason, any reason, to counter his arguments. She could think of none.

_Bliss…_

Kyoko fell back on her futon, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to erase the memories of the last three months from the deepest, darkest depths of her brain. But the harder she tried, the more difficult it became. Flashes of horrifying images she had witnessed came to her mind.

A naked woman with a voluptuous body screaming as a man mercilessly, repeatedly, drove into her body….

'_Concentrate Mogami san, concentrate!_', a man's reproving voice played over and over in her head like a broken tape-recorder. '_Feel the pleasure..the pain..the emotions, as two individuals become one!'_

How she hated him for what he had done to her for the last three months! '_He ought to be locked up for mental torture!_', Kyoko thought furiously. She shuddered at the memory of his stone-cold face and his emotionless eyes as she pleaded with him to stop. He had ignored her desperate pleas, and continued with his torture. He _was a monster! A merciless, perverted monster!_

_Bliss…_

She rolled over to her side and groaned at her stupidity. If only she hadn't been so blind!

Bliss.A perfect name for a well known brand. And that, had been the start of all her troubles..

* * *

_**Three Months Ago.**_

Kyoko got out of the President's Limousine with a placard in her hand. 'Takashi Takarada' was written across it in bold letters. The President's older brother. He had lived in the States for the last twenty years, and had succeeded as a director. And now, he had returned to Japan , to direct a commercial for the popular brand 'Bliss'.

"_But aren't you going to see him yourself president?", Kyoko had asked._

"_He hasn't returned to Japan just to see me Mogami san.", Lory had explained. "My dear brother wants to see you as well. You see, he has received an offer to direct a commercial for a popular brand right here in Japan. It's called 'Bliss'."_

_Kyoko's eyes had lit up in recognition at the name 'Bliss'. Her dearest, precious, best friend, Moko san had gifted her a 'Bliss' make-up kit on her birthday. The make-up kit was extinguished now, but Kyoko still treasured the fairy-looking containers. But.._

"_Why does he want to see me?", Kyoko had asked frowning._

"_He wants to cast you as the model.", Lory had replied matter of factly, as though it was a common affair for well known directors to scout Love Me's sadly, still number one member. "My brother takes his job very very seriously, and when it comes to ad shoots and commercials, he usually hires the models himself. He searches thoroughly for what he believes is the right face. He stumbled upon you while watching Box'R, and was very impressed by your Natsu."_

And so, here she was, waiting for the famous director. Lory had warned her that his brother was 'a little on the eccentric side', and she could refuse his offer if she chose to. "But I've heard he can be very.. persuasive.", Lory had added.

If Kyoko had been expecting a carbon copy of the President however, she was in for a major surprise. Takashi Takarada looked anything _but _like his brother_. _And hewas old. Very old. Old enough to be the President's grandfather! His snowy white beard made him look like a Santa Claus dressed in a bizzarely old-fashioned suit and bell hat, the kind that Abraham Lincoln once wore. He had a tall, intimidating frame, but it was the way he carried it off that made him so different from his brother.

His hand, curled around a stick, was bony and gnarled. They were cruel hands, and gave one the nasty feeling of being the type of hands that had strangled many unfortunate souls mercilessly to death. His mouth was drawn into a thin, hard, cruel line. But it was his eyes that made him even more frightening. Steel grey and malevolent, they added to his menacing aura, which was already exuding cruelty and ruthlessness. Like his brother, this man had presence, and a strange magnetism that caused people to turn around for a second look. But unlike his brother, who had a friendly air about him, this man gave the aura of the Yazuka.

This man was Takashi Takarada. A man who looked more like the bad guy from a 1950's Hollywood Mafia thriller, than a well known director.

"Ta..Takashi Takarada san?", Kyoko bravely asked him. She immediately wished she hadn't. He peered down at her, with narrowed eyes and suddenly bellowed in a deafening tone, "BOLERO!"

Kyoko jumped and was about to throw herself onto the floor in a dogeza, and apologise for having got the wrong person, when to her surprise, his face broke into a smile. The fact that this cold looking person could manage such a charming smile disarmed her and Kyoko found herself smiling back.

"Mogami san, I presume?", he asked in a friendly sounding voice that surprised Kyoko further. It was a soft, velvety voice, pleasant to the ear, unlike the one that had hollered 'Bolero', or whatever that was. It sounded strange, coming from such a cold-looking man. She nodded when another figure hurried to his side.

"About time Bolero.", Takashi said crisply turning to the woman by his side. Kyoko looked towards her, and her eyes nearly popped. Bolero was a stunning beauty, tall and slender with curves to die for. She had long, shiny black hair, that fell to her waist. She was obviously Takashi san's maid. Dressed in a French maid costume, her long voluptuous legs were drawing admiring glances from the men around. She meekly nodded at her master and smiled at Kyoko.

"Well, shall we leave then?", Takashi asked Kyoko. There was a gleam in his eyes, and an oddly predatory smile on his face that made Kyoko gulp. For some reason, this man made her nervous. The friendliness that had momentarily appeared in his face had vanished, to be replaced by the old ruthlessness. But that was not the only reason she felt suddenly afraid.

This man seemed to have a powerful personality. He was the sort of man who drew her and at the same time repulsed her, because of his highly unpredictable personality. As Kyoko led them towards the car, she was uncomfortably aware of his eyes boring into her back.

His eyes never left her, even as they got into the limousine. Kyoko fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling a little conscious of Takashi's gaze. He continued to stare at her for a while, before turning his attention to the scenery outside.

Kyoko relaxed visibly and leaned against the seat. For a long time they rode on in silence. Finally, he turned his attention to her. He quietly asked her about herself, her job, her current projects before falling into silence again. Kyoko felt more at ease with him now that he seemed so much friendlier. At the same time, she felt nervous. Maybe he had decided she wasn't good enough for the commercial. Maybe he was disappointed to find that this plain udon of a girl was the famous, polished and sexy Natsu.

When they had finally reached LME however, he took out the contract and handed it to her with a pen.

"Mogami san,", he spoke seriously. "I am looking for an actress who can exude a sexual charm perfect for the product. Something very much like Natsu. I am not however, asking for Natsu. I want you to create your own character. I want you to create the perfect woman who can drive her audience wild with desire, and appeal to their sexual instincts to buy the product. How you do it, is up to you."

Kyoko stared into his grave eyes, and she could only say yes. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to work with such a famous director. Plus, it would do wonders for her career. She would be well on the path to becoming Ren Tsuruga's equal. And then maybe one day he would…

She signed the contract.

* * *

Yuki Bolero swiped a card in the room lock and opened the door to Takashi Takarada's hotel suite. "Come in Mogami san.", she ushered Kyoko into the lavish suite. "Please be seated. Takashi san will be with you in a moment." With a deep parting bow that looked slightly suggestive in the super mini French maid outfit, she left Kyoko alone in the living room and hurried towards the bedroom.

Kyoko plopped herself comfortably on a plush sofa and looked admiringly around the room. It was amazing, she thought, what money could buy, the comforts it could bring. She idly wondered whether Yuki was just a maid to Mr. Takashi. She seemed to be his secretary, assistant, attendant and a lot of things at once. Maybe she was even his lover..

Shaking her head to rid herself off her 'inappropriate' thoughts, Kyoko turned her attention to the approaching footsteps of the director.

"Good Morning Mogami san.", he greeted her with a smile. For the first time, Kyoko thought she detected a resemblance between Mr. Takashi and his brother. Maybe it was something about his smile, or maybe it was the friendly twinkle in his eyes, Kyoko couldn't place it. But once more, she felt at ease around this man.

"Good Morning Sir.", she greeted back politely, standing up and bowing.

He gazed at her piercingly for a few seconds, after which his lips curved into a cold smile, that did not reach his eyes. "I see..", his voice barely above a whisper. "I am going to like this..You are different..innocent..You will be a breath of fresh air to the audience. I must congratulate myself again on my choice."

Kyoko lowered her head slightly to hide the light blush that colored her cheeks, but nothing escaped the sharp eyes of Takashi Takarada. He smiled to himself, licking his lips hungrily. He sauntered over to her and gently took her hand in his. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Please be seated here Mogami san.", he said softly, leading her to a bigger sofa. "It is time for your..er..training!"

She allowed herself to be led to the sofa and as she sat, he knelt down before her, never letting go off her hand. "What training?", Kyoko asked, a little confused. Her earlier pleasure at his compliment was slowly starting to be replaced by a growing wariness of the man before her. Maybe it had something to do with his now steel grey eyes that threatened to show no mercy.

"Training for your commercial of course!", he replied in a voice feigning shock. "I want only the best for my commercial Mogami san, which means of course that I want my actors to give me the best expressions possible."

He gave her hand a light squeeze and finally let it go as he continued, "I gave you the freedom to create your own character Mogami san, but that choice is limited to your avatar for the commercial. How you act, express your feelings and _convey_ those expressions will be dictated by me!"

He stood up and strode towards the TV, leaving Kyoko frozen. Bending down, he picked up a DVD that had been lying on the player and snapped open the cover.

"And here is how I intend to start.", he added turning back, flashing Kyoko that predatory smile again, before inserting the DVD into the player. Pushing the 'Play' button, he walked back to Kyoko and stood beside her. "This may turn out to be a bit of a shock.", he warned her kindly. "But I have reason to believe that you may have slight difficulty in producing certain _sexy_ expressions, inspite of your experience with Natsu. This is only to help you overcome that hurdle."

"S..sexy?"

Takashi shook his head, and placing a finger on his lips, pointed at the screen. Kyoko apprehensively turned her attention to the screen and her eyes nearly popped out.

_An unearthly sounding male voice poured from the speakers, as the screen remained dark. "Welcome my friends, to the world of Miyako. A world which is best described as a paradise on earth. A forbidden Paradise. A garden of Miyako and her Adam! Lay back and rest. Feel the day's stress drain out of your mind. Relax…Relax…relax..as you embark on Miyako's journey to the gates of Heaven. A journey, that has only one route, and can take place only with two people."_

_As the narrator stopped his little speech, a soft, sensual, yet haunting music began to play. Slowly the lights began to brighten, but not too much, to reveal a dimly lit room. A bedroom._

_The room was not very tastefully decorated. The walls were cracked. There were no curtains by the window. There was a tiny table at the corner, but the rest of the room was filled up by a huge bed. The only lavish looking item in the room. Bright red, and canopied, it was covered with petals._

_The camera moved closer to the bed, and in the dim light, one could make out the silhouette of a woman. She slowly leaned to her side and switched on the bedside lamp. All of a sudden the room was flooded with bright light._

_A young woman sat on the bed, in a babydoll nightgown, with her legs crossed enticingly, as they revealed a tiny glimpse of the flimsy netted garment hiding the treasure she had to offer. She wasn't pretty by the normal standards. Her face was thin and a bit too long. Her nose was a little pudgy, and her hair was obviously dyed a cheap platinum hue. In fact, the only thing this woman would have to offer a man was her body._

_Slowly, inch by inch, Miyako's body was zoomed in, from top to bottom, careful to ensure that the viewer missed no detail of her body. And what details they were! They were enough to make any male viewer have an erection._

_The nightgown reminded one of a ghost. It had only the vaguest outlines to make it look solid, but otherwise, it might as well have been made of transparent plastic. They revealed the hidden, smooth and sensuously dusky skin of Miyako, along with other more private details. Her large, smooth breasts, down to her flat belly and slim waist, every detail of her voluptuous figure was glorified for all to see._

_The camera focused on Miyako's face and she smiled. It was an unusual smile. Coy, yet at the same time bold. Inviting, and offering plenty of promise, it was a smile of secret intentions. She raised a finger and beckoned at the camera, obviously to some hidden person._

_Slowly, a dark shadow approached the bed. It was a large, bulky frame, hidden in a coat, and hat. The unknown guest sat beside Miyako, but not before dropping his hat and coat._

"GYAAAHHH!", Kyoko let out an unholy shriek as the now stark naked man sat beside Miyako. She covered her eyes with her hands, shaking violently as she tried to erase the image of the man's large pot belly, his ugly hairy chest, and his... she felt grossed out just thinking about it. _Thank goodness Tsuruga san doesn't have a body like that!, _a small voice impertinently spoke in her head.

Mr. Takashi had paused the film and was silently contemplating the highly embarrassed young lady on his seat. He waited for a few moments for her to come out of it, and finally decided that it would be long wait, and hence better if he spoke up.

"What it that troubles you so much?", he asked coldly. "We haven't even gotten to the main part yet!"

Kyoko looked up at him with fear-struck eyes. "I c..can't possibly s..see pornographic films sir!", her voice trembled with mortification and outrage. "What can they possibly have to do with the commercial?!"

"Oh, it has everything to do with the commercial.", he replied genially. "Judging by your reaction, I can see that you have never watched anything remotely adult in your life Mogami san. You are still little more than a child Mogami san. And I do not need a child for my commercial. What I need is a woman child. Something that you could do wonderfully well. You have charm, innocence and talent, yes? But I need something more to make the product more enticing. To make _you_ more enticing. After all, the two of you are interlinked."

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Takashi sighed. "What is the purpose of a commercial Mogami san? To help a product sell!"

"I know tha-"

And so, my dear, our viewers cannot be persuaded by the product's benefits alone! There is only one sure shot way to ensure that the products _are_ going to get sold, and that's persuasion, or rather, enticement."

"I still don't see how porn-"

"Comes into the picture?", he completed for her. "While I do not intend to have sex scenes for this commercial Mogami san, there are certain expressions that you need to keep in mind. For this commercial, you cannot just be another pretty face. You'll have they're attention for a while, and lose it the minute the commercial is over. But if you can persuade them using the knowledge I am trying to share with you, then 'Bliss' products will be striving to keep their shelves full!"

He picked up the remote and once again, hit the 'Play' button.

"NOOOOOO!", Kyoko protested, covering her eyes again as Miyako took the stranger's hand and put it on her breast. _'I can't watch this! I can't! I can't!_', the poor girl thought, embarrassed out of her brains.

Mr. Takashi marched up behind the sofa, roughly pulled her hands away and held them firmly to her cheeks. The harder she struggled, the tighter he held her face so that she was forced to watch straight ahead of her what horror was next unfolding.

_The stranger gently squeezed Miyako's breast, making her groan. Slowly, he inched his hands under the flimsy nightgown, and up her body. Miyako sighed and gasped when he dived under the nightgown and forced her to lie down on the bed as he lightly ravished her body with his tongue and teeth. The camera changed it's angle and now it showed a full screen shot of Miyako underneath her bed partner. She moaned softly and her thighs began to widen as he continued his relentless attack before swiftly ripping off the nightgown._

This time Kyoko tightly shut her eyes. Not just out of embarrassment , but out of shock. Shock and horror that she was beginning to be aroused by that scandalous video. She could still feel the heat that pooled deep down in a place that even she had not ventured into. She was shocked that her panties had already begun to feel damp.

Her eyes flew open as she felt a sharp pain in her cheeks. Mr. Takashi had pinched them hard and was still holding them hostage in his nimble fingers. "Shut them again, and I'll tape them up!", he threatened.

Sighing with defeat, Kyoko resigned herself to the rest of the film somewhat guiltily.

_Miyako lay bared before her man who now claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Weaving her hand through his hair, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as her lover ventured from her lips, to her neck, her stomach and finally her entrance. Pushing her thighs apart further, he slowly descended into her womanhood and began to lap up her juices._

_Miyako moaned and writhed below him, her nipples hardened, her eyes rolled back as she arched her back like a stretched bow. Finally the man clambered over her and entered her wet folds. Miyako moaned passionately as he began to rock in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. _

"_Faster!", she whined, rocking her hips up to him, trying to get him to speed up his pace. He complied, moving faster and faster, and she was now screaming in ecstasy, her nails digging deep into his back, both of them riding towards their orgasm. Finally, Miyako let out an ecstatic moan, and her partner moved out of her and fell beside her, with a soft groan._

As the credits started to roll, Mr. Takashi turned to look at Kyoko. He had long ago removed his hands from her cheeks and she had barely noticed. He smiled at what he saw. Kyoko was staring ahead wide eyed, as though she had been hypnotized. Her jaw had dropped slightly, and there was a glazed look about her.

'_Interesting_…', he mused, taking in her flushed skin, and her slightly lidded eyes with amusement. '_I wonder what she's imagining_.'

All of sudden, Kyoko snapped out of her trance and blinked a couple of times. "W..what…?", she looked around wildly, and her eyes fell at the sight of him. She stared at him for a couple of seconds and then it hit her like a pile of bricks.

'_I just watched an AV!_', she wailed inwardly, clutching her hair in despair. '_How could I have watched something so..so graphic?!_'

"With your eyes of course.", Mr. Takashi spoke up unexpectedly, making her realize she had just spoken out loud. He continued to watch her with that same sadistic glimmer of amusement. '_Incredible._', he thought, shaking his head. '_A few seconds ago, she looked like she had hitched a ride on_ "Miyko's journey to the gates of heaven_", and now she looks like all hell has broken loose!_'

Mr. Takashi had had his doubts about Kyoko when he saw how different she looked from the daring and sexy Natsu. But after witnessing her transformation while watching the erotic film, he now had absolutely no qualms about the diamond he had found. She was absolutely perfect for the role. The erotic expressions he had caught on her face were exactly what he was looking for.

'_True, she produced them without realizing._', he told himself, while watching Kyoko continue to berate herself, '_but, with a little more of my training, she'll be able to produce them as naturally as those gravure models_.'

That was the day , Kyoko marked in her calendar, as the beginning of the loss of her innocence. If she had any idea what kind of 'training' Mr. Takashi's twisted mind had in store for her, she would have applied for a passport and taken the first plane to America.

* * *

The next day Mr. Takashi began his Spartan training. He was an obsessive man, and a compulsive perfectionist. He was willing to go to any lengths to achieve the results he wanted and when things didn't go his way, he only became more determined and went ahead like a machine.

Unfortunately for poor Kyoko, his goal was to get her to produce sexier expressions. And Mr. Takashi was prepared to go all out to achieve it. He saw Kyoko as a challenge and was determined to polish her like he wanted. '_She'll be ready for the AV industry when I'm finished with her._', he told himself. The trouble was, he had a tendency to get a little carried away every time he was involved in a project, and in Kyoko's case, he went a tad overboard.

Kyoko received the shock of her life when one fine day, a parcel arrived for her at the Darumaya. It was a book. From Mr. Takashi. He had signed it inside with best compliments and a reminder for her to please bring the book along for their 'sex lessons'. The title of the book was even more tasteful.

'_Everything you wanted to know about sex-but were afraid to ask.'_

Kyoko had remained in her room, hiding in her futon for the rest of the day. But as luck would have it, Yuki and her master arrived at the Darumuya in the evening and had firmly marched her to the hotel suite.

Kyoko would never forget that awful night for the rest of her life. She sat through the car journey in dreaded silence wondering what he would do to her. She tried to ignore the hungry way Mr. Takashi kept gazing her by staring out of the window and thinking of a plan of escape. She had made a vow to protect her purity to Tsuruga san and she intended to keep it.

They arrived at the hotel too early in Kyoko's opinion. The only plan she had come up with was to club Mr. Takashi hard with anything within her reach. Brilliant.

Once they arrived in the suite, Yuki bowed and tactfully left the suite. Kyoko could feel her heart drumming a tattoo against her chest. This was it. Tonight, she would either be a victim of sexual assault, or a murderer. And she had no intention of coming under the category of the first.

He took her hand, with a strange, predatory smile on his face. "Well, shall we begin?", he asked in a soft voice. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Kyoko tensed up, and began looking around for a possible weapon. She felt a slight pressure on her shoulders as he made her sit on the bed.

"And now,", he announced, "it is time for our lesson". To Kyoko's relief, he moved away and walked towards the opposite wall. There was a white, blank board on it, and a couple of markers by the side. "Have you brought the book?"

Kyoko mutely nodded and took it out from her bag. Bubbling with enthusiasm, her teacher started off with his lessons.

At the end of the week, Kyoko wanted to wash her brains and clean out everything she had seen and heard with bleach. Mr. Takashi was a veritable sex maniac! He kept her in his bedroom for hours teaching her everything there was to know about sex. Kyoko was thankful the lessons were theoretical.

He was a thorough teacher till the end. Kyoko was outraged when he highlighted various sentences and paragraphs and _pictures_, and drilled them into her head until it was all picture perfect preserved in her memory.

He didn't just stop there. Mr. Takashi had bought a board and he intended to make full use of it for her training. He wasn't too bad an artist, and took the liberty of drawing _diagrams_ of sexual positions for bed partners.

By the end of the month, Kyoko realized it wasn't bleach, but a strong dose of acid that her brain needed. She could already sense some rather disturbing changes within her after a month of Mr. Takashi's training.

_One_-his lectures were starting to make sense and seemed perfectly reasonable to her.

_Two_-He had exposed her to at least a hundred AVs and as days turned into weeks, she found herself overlapping the images of the porn stars with her's and Tsuruga san's!

_Three_-Kyoko had an eager mind that absorbed and stored away potential information like a computer. She was a quick pupil and had the ability to apply her knowledge accordingly. The trouble was, with some help from her active imagination, she was coming up with creative sex scenes every night that always involved her and her beloved sempai.

Kyoko had sworn to keep her feelings for Tsuruga san to herself, but her now highly perverted and obnoxiously polluted mind was making it exceedingly difficult to do so. To rid herself of the images, she made voodoo dolls of Mr. Takashi and hammered the sharpest nails she could find in the market, into the poor dolls mercilessly. They did precious little to serve their purpose.

And then one day, he dropped the bomb on her.

For two months, Kyoko had valiantly born with Mr. Takashi's training with protests that were ignored. And then, he finally told her that his training was a success and he was going to concentrate on the auditions for the male lead.

"However, you are to continue coming to my suite.", he said, dampering Kyoko's soaring spirits. "Bolero will help you with certain poses you will need help with in the commercial. After a week, I shall hand you the script."

_'That sounds all right_.', Kyoko thought, relieved. She looked forward to the next day's training, which would actually have something to do with the commercial. However, fate had other plans in store for her…

* * *

"I can't possibly wear these!", Kyoko said, looking outraged. On the bed, Yuki had laid for her three extremely sexy, yet classy pieces of lingerie.

"You have to Mogami san. They are for the commercial!", Yuki informed her.

"For the-?", Kyoko stormed out of the bedroom into the living room where Mr. Takashi was getting ready to leave for the commercial. He looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Is there a problem?"

"I'll say there is!", Kyoko blurted out angrily. Realising that losing her temper would do no good, she strove to keep her voice calm. "I mean, er..about those outfits, you can't possibly-"

"Oh aren't they great?", he interrupted her brightly. "You'll set every man's heart racing once you complete your ensemble."

"But..what could they possibly have to do with make-up?!", Kyoko wailed. "I would be more comfortable in something more..er..modest."

Mr. Takashi was staring at her. "Make-up?", he sounded puzzled. "Whatever gave you the idea that this was a make-up commercial?"

"Bliss is a make-up brand isn't it?"

"Well,", he replied slowly, "Not exactly. Make-up is just one among many products that 'Bliss' markets in Japan. Besides, their make-up sets are well established in the market. They won't be producing commercials for make-up in a long time. No,no Mogami san, our commercial is going to be on a new type of product that they are launching. And your costumes will help add to the erotic atmosphere and mood I want for this commercial."

"Not ma..make-up?", Kyoko stammered.

Mr. Takashi gently shook his head. He leaned over and whispered, "Condoms baby, we're doing condoms. And this commercial is going to be different from the usual types of condom ads. The young men simply won't be able to resist buying 'Bliss' condoms if you do your job right."

Kyoko looked dumbstruck, which surprised him. "It was all written in the contract. It also said that I would train you in whatever way I saw fit. Surely you read the contract before signing?"

Kyoko felt her stomach plummet as she realized, she hadn't.

* * *

**A/N: Just in case you're wondering, I'd like to clear up a few things:**

**1)Takashi is NOT Lory in disguise! He's a loony bin of a character I created.**

**2)This commercial is not some hare brained scheme of the Presdent's to play match maker. He's better at thinking up plans for that!**

**3)This is NOT a 'Kyoko getting raped' fic. I think the genre makes it pretty clear.**

**Well, now that you've read it, please review! I'd love to get your feedback! :)**


End file.
